


Product Of The Traits

by LukaLullaby



Series: Product Of The Traits Trilogy(POTTT) [1]
Category: Thomas Sanders, sanderssides, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukaLullaby/pseuds/LukaLullaby
Summary: When Anxiety gets sick and can't keep anything down, it's up to the boys to figure out what's wrong. Well, they weren't expecting that...





	1. Our Sweet Sweet Kiddo

ANXIETY P.O.V.

I woke up feeling as heavy as lead. Sitting up in my bed, I knew today was going to be a bad day. The feeling in the pit of my stomach was pulsing, tying itself in knots. I ran my hands over my aching abdomen and stood up, walking towards my mirror. Picking up my comb, I was about to brush my hair when I thought to myself, 'Why fake it? You feel like crap, you might as well look like crap.' I decided to just walk to the kitchen and get some breakfast. I wasn't hungry, but I thought maybe eating would help me feel better.

When I entered the kitchen, Morality greeted me but noticed my appearance and frowned. I just continued walking as he asked me what was up with me. As I went to grab the corn flakes from the cabinet, he grabbed my hand and pulled it away.

"Hey. you know what could take that grimace off your face?" he asked. I just stared at him blankly.

"A nice plate of scrambled eggs and bacon!" and before I could stop him, he had already cracked the egg into the pan. I didn't think I could stomach scrambled eggs, or greasy bacon. I just wanted my plain cornflakes with nothing on them so it didn't make me sicker. So I grabbed the box off the shelf and poured the cereal before he could stop me.

"Are you that hungry? A bowl of cereal, eggs AND bacon?" he looked surprised. I shook my head.

"Then who is that cereal for?" I shoved a spoonful into my mouth.  
He frowned, "Oh..." he looked down sadly.

"I already have breakfast going though. I was making it just for you. I guess I'll have to find someone else." He turned back to his pan slowly. I felt bad. I'm supposed to be rude as I am Anxiety, but that was harsh, even for me.

"What are you making, dad?" A voice said from the doorway. My boyfriend, Prince walked in looking as sharp as always despite it being 6 in the morning. Sometime I don't get this boy.

"Eggs and bacon... For Anxiety but he decided he didn't want any and made his own breakfast." Morality sighed, and turned back to the pan.

"Anxiety!" Prince exclaimed, turning to me, "Morality is making you breakfast! You can't just turn it down, that's so rude!"

"Sorry." I mumbled and continued eating my cereal. A cramp spasmed through my stomach but somehow I held myself together. Too well apparently because it went unnoticed by my usually attentive boyfriend. He kept on scolding me.

"Don't 'sorry' me. You need to apologize to him." Princey said, pointing to Morality, who is facing us again. 

"That won't be necess-" he began but I cut him off.

"No, it is. I'm sorry, dad. I don't feel good and I took it out on you. I just wanted something light for my stomach and I could have handled that better and said something. But I didn't, and I'm sorry." I could feel the tears welling up, whether it was guilt or pain, I couldn't tell. I closed my eyes, willing the tears (and pain) to go away.

"Anxiety, you're sick?" Morality turned off the stove and threw the now burnt eggs in the trash. (Shame, not paying attention and wasting eggs.) I nodded, keeping my eyes closed.

"I didn't want anyone to worry about me." I felt the cereal bowl being taken from my grasp and heard it being set on the counter.  
Prince stepped in closer and put one hand on my stomach, the other wiping my tears away. 

"You still don't feel well? It's been two weeks though..."

"TWO WEEKS?!" Morality went into full dad mode. "Sit down, kiddo."

He guided me to the chair, pulling me away from my Prince. I mean, we were in the same room but still. Now I'm not in his arms. Sad bean. The sudden wave of pain that went through my entire abdomen sent me curling in on myself. I would have fell on the floor if it wasn't for Prince grabbing my shoulders. Morality panicked.

"I should go get Logic!" he was about to run out of the kitchen but slammed into the smart trait instead.

"Get me for what?" Logic asked.

Prince yelped in surprise as he didn't notice Logic, and squeezed my shoulders too hard which made me groan. 

"Sorry, Love." Prince rubbed my shoulders. Logic was about to ask what was happening but Morality already started in. 

"Anxiety'sstomachhurtsandhedoesn'tfeelgoodandhedidn'twanteggsandIdon'tknowhowtofixit!!" he near shouts. Logic just looked to me for clarification, as he didn't understand Morality's rant.

"I'm not okay. My stomach hurts." I groan out.

"Well first we need to figure out the cause of the problem so we can work towards finding a solution that will resolve the inital situation."  
'No duh, Logic you clueless moron.' I thought to myself. Wow, I need to stop. He's just trying to help. But I can't help it right now, it hurts.

"Anxiety!" Oh crap. Did I say that out loud.

"What?" I asked. Oh, I didn't say it out loud clearly, or Prince would have yelled at me. He was just trying to get my attention.

"Did you over eat candy or something old?" he asked. 

"N-no. It's been hurting for two weeks."  
Logic physically face palmed. I hope it hurt. 

"Okay, let's get you to your room first, Anx."  
(A/N: Anx is pronounced Ansty cuz it's the synonym for anxious)

Prince and Morality put my arms around their shoulders and we started walking to my room, Logic trailing behind. We got halfway when my stomach lurched again. I knew it was the end game this time. I turned back, almost running into Logic, and ran to the bathroom we had just barely passed.


	2. Pulse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is important to the story. 
> 
> I looked it up and it says Thomas is 27 years old. The ages in this story are kinda all over the place.  
> So because Thomas was born with Logic and Morality, they are both 27, the same age as Thomas.   
> Prince is 26 because when Thomas is 1 he starts watching Disney and stuff.  
> And I feel like because Anxiety is Thomas' emo teen phase and he was manifested late in Thomas' teen years, he himself is a teen. So Anxiety is 18 or 19, I don't know yet.  
> Logic: 27  
> Morality(Dad): 27  
> Prince: 26  
> Anxiety: 18
> 
> But they dont age so when the time frames happen, they're all the same age still. They age when they want to.

3rd P.O.V

Anxiety broke away and turned back to the bathroom they had just barely passed, almost knocking over Logic in the process. Anxiety managed to drop in front if the toilet and lift the lid before he started gagging. He gripped the seat as he tried to hold back. The sick boy flinched when he felt arms reach around him, unzipping his jacket. Before he could protest, the jacket was halfway off.

"Trust me, kiddo. You're going to want this off by the time you're finished." Morality said gently.

He pulled it the rest of the way off and tossed it on the counter, revealing Anxietys pale skin and black Pulse t-shirt. Anxiety heard two people walking away as he shoved his head into the toilet bowl, stopped fighting the inevitable, and retched. He felt Morality behind him, two legs on either side of him.

Morality held Anxiety's bangs and rubbed his back softly. After five minute of throwing up his stomach lining and then some, he managed to take a few shaky breaths.

"I'm so sick of this, it hurts." he leaned back to rest against Morality's chest. "Where's Prince?"

"He went with Logic to get stuff and get your room ready for you to lay down." Morality explaned. He moved his hand from Anxietys back to his stomach but pulled back, terrified when Anxiety whimpered. 

"Does it really hurt that bad, that it hurts to even touch it?" Anxiety shook his head.

"No, I'm gonna puke again." he said he leaned forward and started heaving again.

Over the next twenty minutes, Morality continued to hold Anxietys bangs and rub his stomach, feeling worse everytime he felt the younger boys muscles twitch. Another ten minutes was spent gagging and coughing before Anxiety's insides felt it had gotten rid of anything it possibly could. They sat in silence for a few minutes other than Anxietys harsh breathing.

"Alright," the two on the floor jumped at Logics voice. "Let's get you into bed."

Logic and Prince carefully pulled him up by his arms, Morality pushing up on his lower back to help him keep balance. He washed his mouth out and they left the bathroom.

"Thank you." he whispered. Prince smiled, Anxiety wasn't usually good with manners so 'thank you' was rare. 

They finished the last few feet to his room. Morality opened the black wooden door that was covered in band posters and picture quotes. When they stepped in side, Morality and Logic gasped. Neither of the two had ever seen Anxietys room. It wasn't all completely dark and black (like everyone in the mind had thought.) It was a simple room with white carpet, a black rug at the end of a galaxy themed bed and a window looking out over a city view. 

It was impossible to tell what color the walls were due to every single one being filled with band posters, paintings, and pictures of all of them. They knew Anxiety liked taking pictures, but assumed he just deleted them or saved them for blackmail. But in reality, he printed them off and out them all of his wall in a giant family collage. It warmed Moralitys heart to know that Anxiety loved them enough to want pictures of them.

Anxiety fell on his neatly made bed and curled up, hugging his abused middle. Logic shook his head and pulled Anxiety away from himself as Morality spoke. 

"Now, I know you don't feel good but-"

"Well." Morality looked at Logic, who had interrupted him.

"What?" 

"The correct term is he doesn't feel WELL." Logic pushed his glasses into place and folded his arms.

"Shut up, Logan." Anxiety groaned.

"ANYWAAAYS," Morality cut in, "I know you don't feel WELL," he looked at Logic who nodded in approval, "but you need to lay back for a bit."

"Whyyyy?" he tried to curl back up but Prince intervened by placing a heating pad on Anxietys stomach. He instantly stopped and relaxed a bit.

"You should get some rest, kiddo."

"Yes, and we will try to figure out what is wrong when you wake up." Logic agreed with Morality. (That's a first.)

"I'll stay with you." Prince offered. Well, not so much 'offered' more like demanded as Anxiety didn't have a choice. His boyfriend was staying whether he liked it or not. Logic and Morality left the room, shutting the door.

Prince took off his prince coat to reveal a plain white t-shirt. He laid on the bed and put an arm around Anxietys shoulders, the other locking hands with Anxietys, resting on the ill traits middle. They sat in silence, not sleeping, just trying to relax first. At some point, Prince spoke up.

"Soooo... You're wearing that Pulse shirt I got you as a gag joke?" he smirked.

"Please don't say 'gag.'"


	3. You Think I'M The Emo Nightmare?

ANXIETY P.O.V.

I woke up, unable to breathe properly. Why? Smoke filled my lungs. I sat up in my bed in a state of panic. Go figure, I mean I am Anxiety.. Fire had engulfed my bedroom walls, burning my paintings. posters, and pictures of Prince (and the others but not as seemingly bad as the ones of Prince.) Prince. I need to find him.

I jumped from the bed and slammed my door open, running into the fire filled hallway. I checked Princes room next door, nothing. I checked every room until there was one left, the living room. Every room was filled with flames.

I ran into the living room and dropped to my knees at what I saw. No no no no no no! I balled up, tightening the draw strings on my jacket as I put the hood over my face to block out the image. No no no no no NO NO NO! This isn't happening! It can't be happening. 

I pinched myself to wake myself up. It didn't work. This is happening. I was staring into the eyes of Prince, lying on the floor. His throat was slit, red liquid pouring from his throat.

"Anxiety?" I heard a whisper that seemed far off. Far away, not even loud enough to be in the room.


	4. Immortal

"Anx." I heard my name being whispered as I laid in the burning flames next to my dead Prince. It sounded as if it was miles(Chronicles) away.

"Anx.." The voice whispered again, but it seemed to grow closer than before. 

What's the point? The love of my life is gone.

"Anxiety." My love was gone, soon I will be too. Why weren't the flames burning me? The voice was much louder, like it was right inside my unstable head. Why did it sound so familiar?

"ANNIE WAKEUP!" I shot out of my dream state, puffing for breathe, tears colliding with my pale skin and smearing my white foundation. I realized where I was, on my bed in Princes lap.

"You had a nightmare. You're alright, Love. It was just a dream." Prince ran a hand through my sweaty, matted hair. I began to stutter out about the dream, how my biggest fear was real for what felt like hours. 

Prince kept his mouth shut and listened intently. When I finished, he had a determined look on his face.

"I will vanquish any monster to come between us!" he said, speaking a tad bit loudly. I knew I had to tease him.

"Well, Logic considers me a monster, how will you save me from myself?" I smirked. He said nothing, just laid back against my obsessive amount if black pillows and pulled me with him.

He pressed gently on my heating pad and began to 'save me', meaning his voice started to come out in the tune of a melody from my favorite band.

"These wounds don't seem to heal, this pain is just too real.  
There's just too much that time cannot erase.  
When you cry, I'll wipe away all of your tears.  
When you scream, I'll fight away all of your fears.  
And I'll hold your hand through all of these years.  
Cause you still haaaave...  
Aaaaall of meeeee..." 

He faded out slowly, and kissed the top of my head.

"I love you.." I said softly, scared to ruin the moment.

"I love-" my door opened.

"Oh good, you're awake!" Logic walked in with Morality.

"Yeah..." I said, quietly.

"How are you feeling?" Logic sat down on my bed next to me, checking for a fever that wasn't there.

"Still hurts. Not as much as before, but there's definitely cramping." I grabbed Princes hand and started playing with the hem of his sweater sleeve.

It was a white sweater with a black crown on in the middle of the torso and pale golden wings protruding from the crown that I had gotten him for Christmas.

"Well, if you'll let me -I know you don't like to be touched- I need to check for a sign of bruising, broken ribs, abnormally large bumps, etc."

"O..Okay." I really didn't like being touched, but I needed to know. 

"Alright, I need you to lay back and take your shirt off for me." Logic said, gently but seemingly awkward.

"You could at least ask me to dinner first." I teased as I did what I was told.

"Ha. Ha. Ha."

Morality took the heating pad that was under my shirt as Logic began to prod and poke at my middle.

"Does that hurt?" he would ask occasionally. None of it did, but there was more pressure when he pressed right under my belly button.

"Nothing on the outside seems wrong other than it feeling more firm than it should be considering you don't work out," he sighed, seemingly at a loss. I laid my head on Princes shoulder.

"Great, so I just get to keep feeling like this." I whimpered, despite myself.

"Not exactly, I know one thing we can still do." Logic cleaned off his glasses on his shirt. "But we need to go outside the mind space and visit Thomas."

"I don't know if I can teleport on my own while feeling like this." I told him. 

"I'll teleport with you." Prince said to me. I shook my head.

"That will take too much energy from you." he just shrugged.

"I will eat a snack before we go then." I knew I wasn't talking him out of it.

"Okay.. Fine, let me fix my hair, you go eat." We got up, he went to eat and I went to my mirror. I looked worse than I did this morning due to not brushing my hair. It was in knots now. 

I fixed my hair, brushing out the tangles and decided to fixed my eyeshadow since Princey wasn't back yet. If I have the chance, why not take it? As I was applying my soul-black eyeshadow, I realized Morality and Logic were staring at me in... What was that? Awe? Interest? Confusion? I sighed and stared at them through my mirror.

"What?" I asked.

"We've just never seen the actual process of you putting that on before." Logic explained. I went to Morality, he looked confused.

With the straightest face I could muster, 

"Boop!" I said as I booped his nose with my eyeshadow stick (I'm not sure what it's called), leaving a spot of black eyeshadow. I went back to my black vanity and put on some eyeliner to finish my look off. When I turned back, they were still staring at me, befuddled.

"What even, Anxiety?"

"Why not?" I shot back. Prince came in and put an arm around my waist. I set my eyeliner down and looked towards him.

"Alright, let's figure out if I'm dying."


	5. Thank You, Yhomas

"You are not dying, Anx." Before I could respond, we were in Thomas' livingroom, except we were in our assigned spots. 

Which meant I was alone on my stairs, Princey was in his spot in front of the TV. I fell back without his support I had been using, hitting my butt on the steps with a yelp.

"I am so sorry, love. I didn't know that would happen." Prince helped me up.

"Guys why are you-" Thomas came in, probably due to the sound of my butt hitting the stair case, "Anxiety?" he cut himself off and brought his attention to me.

"Yeah?" I looked down at my feet. He came up to me and pulled my head up to look him in the eyes.

"You feeling okay? You don't look too good."

"Actually, that is why we're here." We all jumped at Logics voice, not realizing he was there.

"Anxiety has been feeling unwell over the last couple of weeks." he went on to explain everything that happened earlier this morning. 

It was 1pm now. I had only slept for a couple more hours. Thomas just looked sad for me, and that made me sad. I looked down again to hide my face.. To hide my tears.. Why was I so emotional lately?

"Why are you crying, Anx?" Morality of course caught me.

"I don't know. Thomas looked sad so I got sad." I let Prince embrace me so I could hide my face in his chest. Thomas looked back to Logic.

"So why do you need me? How can help him?"

"Ah yes. I would like to request the help of you, more specifically, Jesse."

"Jesse? As in Jesse Lynn?"

"Yes, she is your doctor friend that works at the hospital, correct?"

"Yes..." Thomas said, clearly needing more of an explanation.

"I need you to convince her to let us borrow a sonogram machine. I couldn't see anything externally wrong with Anxiety, so the problem must be internal." Logic deducted.

"What could it be?" I asked from my place in Princeys arms.

"Anything from lactose intolerance to a torn stomach lining. Something simple to fix or something life threatening, I suppose."

"That's... Not very comforting." I murmured. Prince hugged me tighter.

"Guys, on track please. What exactly are you asking of me?"

"Would you be able to get her to agree to us coming in on her lunch to use a sonogram machine?"

"Aren't those for pregnancy things?" Prince asked. Logic sighed.

"Technically yes, that is one of the many uses it has. We will be able to see anything in his abdomen. If anything is wrong, we'll know. So how about it, Thomas?" Logic and the rest of us looked towards our manifestor hopefully. I didn't think he'd say yes, simply because I'm me.

"Well of course I'll ask her! Anxiety's family, I wont allow him to suffer... Well, more than he makes me."

 

~~My first time skip looloolooloooloooloo~~

 

That was how I ended up on Thomas' couch, shirt up, pants slightly lowered on my hips, scars on view for everyone to see. Lovely. I was always insecure about my old scars, they weren't straight or even made properly which showed that I even sucked at hurting myself.

Jesse had explained that while she can't use the examination rooms on her break, she did keep a portable sonogram machine in her trunk for emergencies. She dropped it off, wished me well, and went on her way.

"Alright, let's figure out what is ailing you." Logic poured the cold gel on my stomach, I flinched.

Prince, who was leaning over the back of the couch, rubbed my hair, pushing my bangs out of my face. He leaned over to kiss my nose. We exchanged kisses while Logic did whatever he was doing with the wand thing. Morality and Thomas were quietly fangirling over the exchanges while sitting on the floor.

Logic finally stopped mutilating my middle (he was pressing hard and smearing the gel.) A picture appeared on the screen.

"Logan, did you find anything?" I asked nervously. He didn't answer, just kept staring at the screen. I was going to panic if he didn't say anything. I grabbed the jean fabric on his thigh and tugged lightly, like a child trying to get it's parents attention.

"You see this?" he pointed to a tiny blob on the screen.

"Yes... What is it?"

"That's a tumor."

My heart stopped. Silence fell over everyone, even the loud mouthed Morality...


	6. What's THAT Mean?

ANXIETY P.O.V.

It was barely audible, Prince was in disbelief.

"What?" he whispered.

"No I'm just kidding. I was hoping that would make what it actually is less worse."

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" Morality screamed, which made me flinch. "YOU'RE GONNA TRIGGER HIS ANXIETY ATTACK!!"

"I WAS TRYING TO LESSEN THE BLOW OF WHAT IT ACTUALLY IS. STOP YELLING AT ME." Logic lost his cool.

Too much yelling.. I snapped.

"YOU'RE BOTH TRIGGERING ME, SHUT UP!" Prince jumped a little. I closed my eyes and let out a slow breath.

"Logic, what. Is. Wrong. With. Me?" I wasn't sure I wanted to know, but I needed to and it was too late to turn back now.

Logic sighed and pointed at the little blob again.

"Anxiety... That... Is a fetus.."

"What does that mean?" Morality asked. The deafening silence was back. I looked up at him through my bangs and spoke like I was talking to a five year old.

"Fetus is another word for baby... I... It means I'm pregnant, Morality..."

*Thud*

Prince was no longer by my side, he was on the floor behind the couch, he fainted.


	7. Twinkle Twinkle Little Scar

Trigger Warning: Discussion of self harm scars

ANXIETY P.O.V.

      ~~~Time skip; One Month Later~~~

      One month ago Logic declared me pregnant with Princes baby. To say the least, that was cringy to say. We still haven't figured out how it was possible, we just chalked up to blaming it on the fact that 'it' happened in Imagination Land where anything is possible because it's well, Thomas' imagination..

      It was a month since Prince fainted, a month since Morality squealed and screeched for twenty minutes straight about how he was "going to be a grandpa," (Ew), one month since Thomas thought he was crazy and cried, then got excited, then got confused and sat on the couch with me, both of us having an existential crisis over this. 

       After Prince woke up, everything was fine. He didn't get overprotective (more than normal at least). He was extremely excited and kept calling the baby "a victory".

      "There is an heir to my throne!" 

      "Princey, we can't die unless Thomas dies, an heir wouldn't matter."

      "True but still."

      Logic went through a timeline with me and discovered I was two months along, well, three at this point.

      I stood in front of my mirror, shirt up, staring. At the bump that had slightly formed? Nope. At the old scars that littered my middle, hips, and sides? Absolutely. It had been so long ago since I made those. About a year. 

      I heard my bedroom door open softly, which meant it was Prince. He was always quiet coming into my room just in case I was sleeping. His arms snaked around my waist, rubbing over the faded scars.

      "Not thinking about these, are you?" he mumbled, putting his head on my shoulder.

      "Mmm. Thinking about how weird it's gonna look when they stretch out. They already have some."

      "It won't look weird, you look perfect no matter what." he kissed my neck.

      "Sure, sure." suddenly I was spun around to face my boyfriend.

      "Don't." 

      "Don't what?"

      "You know what, Virgil. I know you're insecure about the scars but I also know the story behind them. I know what you went through to get them and how far you've come. Those are badges of victory, and you should be proud. Especially since they lie over the top of our small victory." I was in tears by the time he finished.

      "I love you. So much." I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him tight. He hugged me back and we stood there for a few minutes.

      "You ready?" I whispered.

      "Yes." I grabbed Princes hand and pulled him towards the bed. When I was sure we were both under the covers, I turned off my lamp.

      With the last 'I love you.' we fell asleep.


	8. Rain

ANXIETY P.O.V

      I woke to the feeling of coldness beside me, Prince was already up. Something was different this morning. Something felt familiar, calmer, something I haven't felt in a while..

*BOOM!* 

      That's it. It was raining, there was thunder! I jumped out of bed quickly, ignoring the light headedness, the morning sickness wasn't bad as it used to be and the cramps are infinitesimal.(Sorry, Logic). I did my morning routine of getting ready for today then left my room.

      When I got to the living room, I put on my jacket that I had left on the couch from the movie night last night. I walked quickly to the front door? Trying to go outside before Logic saw me.

      "Hold it." I froze, one foor out the door.

      Almost. I turned back to face Logic and Morality. I tried feigning innocence.

      "Yes, teacher?" Logic just snorted lightly.

      "You know the rules."

      "Ughh. I swear I won't track mud in the house!"

      "It's not about the mud this time.. Sort of." he crossed his arms. Morality spoke up.

      "It's about how you can get sick, and that's not good for him." he pointed to my baby bump.

      "Him?" I smirked.

     "Just a guess."

     "Focus please." Logic interrupted.

     "Fine! I won't go outside." I groaned. They went back to the kitchen. I can't go out, but I can still look. I sat down at the bay window and opened the pastel blue curtains.

     "You're going to be a complicating child, aren't you?" I whispered, rubbing the bump through my jacket.

 

MORALITY P.O.V.

      Logic and I went back to the kitchen to eat with Missy, Imaj, and Pranks.

      "Missy, eat your carrots."

      "Why aren't you eating yours?" he whined.

      "I don't like the color orange, I'm not eating those!" I said as I picked up my bowl of fruity pebbles that I had left when we heard Anxiety open the front door.

      We all spent around an hour messing around, telling dad jokes and Logic analyzing them.

      "Do you hear that?" Imaj asked. We all stopped talking and tried to listen to what she was hearing.

"...There's a calm before the storm.   
I know, it's been comin' for some time..."

      "Is that.. Is that Anxiety singing?" Pranks asked.

      "He is the only other person currently in the house and he is not in here so that is a sufficient answer."

      "Everyone be silent and come on." Imaj got up and walked out. We followed her until she stopped in the doorway of the living room. Anxiety was sitting in the bay window, staring at the rain... And singing?

"I wanna know, have you ever seen the rain?   
I wanna know, have you ever seen the rain,  
comin' down on a sunny day?"

      Woah. Essentially, we all have the same voice, but there are things that make ours different. My singing is more cartoonish, Prince is more opera-ish with a lot of riffing, and Logics is sort of off-key robotic. He doesn't sing much. We hadn't heard Anxiety sing before now but apparently he sings a soft soprano. 

"Yesterday and days before.   
Sun is cold and rain is hard. I know.   
Been that way for all my time.  
'Till forever, on it goes.  
Through the circle, fast and slow. I know.   
It can't stop my wonder."

      Looking around, everyone is mesmerized. Logics mouth was dropped, Imaj had her eyes closed and was swaying softly, the other two looked like they were holding in squeals. Me too, kids. Me too.

      I know Anxiety is technically our 'troubled child,' he caused problems daily, insulted us, and generslly avoided us. Really though, when it comes down to it, Anxiety is smart, talented, and honestly he's just trying Thomas. He just goes too far sometimes. Overall, I'm extremely proud of him. My little emo eighteen year old is all grown up.

"Have you ever seen the rain?   
Comin' down on a sunny day..." Anxiety faded out.

      "That was incredible." Everyone jumped. None of the group had said it. Everyone including Anxiety, looked towards the voice, Prince was standing in the doorway of the house, plastic bags in hand, soaking wet.

      "Ho-how l-long have y-you been standing there?" 

      "Long enough." Prince shut the door and set the bags down. 

      Anxiety stood up and hugged Prince, who was soaked from the rain. I guess that's one way for Anx to feel the rain.

      "Where were you?"

     "I went to Imagination. I had Thomas imagine up a few things for us. Which you will see later." Anxiety kissed him on the cheek. I couldn't help myself, I squealed.

      Anxiety flinch in Princes arms, then flipped me off.

      "Rude!"

      "No, what's rude is you guys spying on me." he mumbled. Okay that's fair.


	9. Our Always

3rd P.O.V.

      After a half an hour of 'morning' sickness(It's not just the morning Anxiety had figured out) Anxiety and Prince walked into the kitchen at 9am, hand in hand. Morality was making breakfast and Logic was setting the table.

      "Morning kiddos." Morality said, not turning to face them. He wasn't letting these eggs burn.

      "M'ing.." Anxiety mumbled, rubbing his tired eyes with his free hand.

      "Didn't sound too well this morning." Logic inquired.

      "Just doing vocal excersizes, meaning I was letting my stomach acid coat my throat in order to scream properly at how bad it sucks."

      "It'll end soon, Anx. Don't worry." Prince sat down at the table, placing Anxiety in his lap. Anxiety protested.

      "No. Too heavy." he made his way to stand up but Prince stopped him.

      "No you're not, you were already extremely small and skinny in the first place. Right now, you're at a healthy weight for a normal person, I can still hold you." 

      Anxiety stayed put this time. Talking about weight naturally made Morality look to Anxietys middle. He wasn't expecting to find anything due to Anxietys oversized jacket, but to his surprise, Anxiety did not have his jacket on. Instead he dawned a plain black t-shirt that was just slightly too big. It showed off the bump very clearly.

      "AWWWW!" Morality all but screeched. He abandoned the food -making sure to turn the stove on low this time- and kneeled in front of Anxiety and Prince.

      "Anxiety your bump is so cute! It's so small and adorable and it fits you so well and you just look so happy and-" 

      "Dad please stop." Anxiety hid his face in Princes shoulder.

      "I caaaan't, it's just so cute and I really wanna-" Morality had started to reach forward then pulled back quickly. "-sorry.. I didn't mean to, I just got excited."

      Anxiety sighed and sat up straight a bit, exposing his stomach that he had been hunched over a second ago.

      "You want to feel, I get it.. Just.. Do it quick. Get it out of your system now." 

      Morality gasped and hesitantly put his hand on Anxietys bump, not sure if Anxiety would change his mind and panic.

      Anxiety flinched when Moralitys hand made contact. Morality started pulling back but Anxietys hand stopped him. He grabbed Moralitys hand and lightly put it over his bump.

      "Sorry, flinching is just a natural reflex for me."

      "I understand. How does this feel from the inside?"

      "Weird. I don't know honestly. Just different." Anxiety rubbed his hand above where Moralitys was. Everyone just sat there in content silence.

      "Hey Mo?" Anxiety started.

      "Yeah?"

      "Food?"

      "Yeah."


	10. I'm Not Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My girlfriend wrote this chapter because while I had the details and idea of what I wanted, my head wasn't processing it. Thank God for my talented baby. <3

4 MONTHS ALONG

Princes P.O.V. 

      Anxietys baby bump is getting more noticable. Honestly, it's adorable.  He's been really emotional lately and has sudden bursts of intense emotions.

      He tenses up and starts mumbling "I'm sorry" over and over again. And then anxiety slowly disappears. I figured he wanted some alone time, so I went to bed.  

 

Anxietys P.O.V.

      I went to the real world. I need Thomas. He's the only one who will understand.  

      "Thomas? Thomas please wake up. I need you.."

      "Hmm?"

      "Thomas." I had tears in my eyes and my throat was starting to clench up.

      "I'm up. What's up Anx?" Thomas must've realized that I was crying because he pulled me into his lap. 

      "They don't like me anymore, T. They hate me." 

      "Shhhh. No they don't. Why would you think that?"

      "It's just a feeling that I have.  Princey doesn't pay attention to me anymore. Logic corrects me more then usual. Morality has stopped checking up on me. Have I done something wrong?" 

      "Anx... You've done nothing wrong.  It's probably just hormones.. Do you want to sleep here for tonight?"

      "I guess. Thank you for listening to me, Thomas.  Goodnight." 

      He laid down with me still in his arms, hand ghosting over my bump. It wasn't sexual, he makes me whole. I feel like he can relate. 

 

Moralitys P.O.V.

      Why is Thomas up at this hour? It's 1 in the morning and he seems sad. 

      I walked down to go get Logic, Anxiety, and Prince up. 

      "Logic wake up. Thomas is sad. We need to go to the control room. I'll get Prince and Anx."

      "On it."

      Prince wasn't in his room, which means he's in Anxiety's room. 

      As I walk into Anxiety's room I realize Anxiety isn't there.

      "Prince you gotta get up. Somethings wrong with Thomas."

      "Anxiety's with him." 

      I run out of the room and into the control room. 

      "Logic. Anxiety sank into the real world."

      "Lets go." 

      We all sink into reality. Anxiety is sleeping. So I try to wake him up to take him home, but when he wakes up he starts panicking. 

      "Why are you guys here? It's not like you care about me anyways."

      "Anx, what are you talking about? I love you." Prince said. 

      "You don't pay attention to me anymore. You're always busy. The only time we get to talk is late at night when I'm falling asleep."

      "What about me?" Logic asked, with a slight hint of worry in his tone. 

      "You correct me all the time. You know I hate that. But you've been doing it more than usual." 

      "And Me?" I asked after a moment.

      "You never check to see if I'm okay anymore."

      "Anx.. we don't mean to do any of that. We are all just stressed about the baby." Prince said.

      "And I'm not? I'm the one carrying this thing. I'm the one always crying. I'm the one who can't do anything because of it." 

      "Anx,  we're really sorry."

      "I don't want to hear it right now Prince... just please leave so I can sleep it off. I'll be okay tomorrow. I love you."

      "I love you too Anxiety. I'll see you in the morning."

 

ANXIETY P.O.V.

      "Well, that happened."

      "It's okay, just sleep. Stress isn't good for the baby."

      I fell asleep in Thomas's arms.


	11. Icky Human Emotion

4 Months Along

3rd P.O.V.

Why was there screaming at 2am?  
Why was Anxiety and Prince standing outside Morality's bedroom door, Anxiety wearing nothing but a pair of black sweats and Prince's sweater?  
Why was he banging on the bedroom door?  
What was so important that it couldn't wait until tomorrow?

      These were the thoughts running through Logic's head as he went into the hallway to investigate the sound of banging that had just occured. Before Logic could ask any questions out loud, Morality had opened his door, looking disheveled and tired in his cat onesie.

      When he saw a wide eyed Anxiety standing in front of him, he stood up straight and seemed to be wide awake.

      "What's wrong, Anxiety?" 

      Anxiety said nothing. Instead he pulled the sweater he was wearing up to his slightly swollen chest. Before Morality could say anything, Anxiety grabbed his hand and placed it firmly on the side of his belly.

      "Anx, I don't understa- Oh... OH." Morality gasped.

      "He's kicking, Mo. He's actually kicking." Anxiety whispered, his tears hitting the white carpet.

      "There's a child in there, I... I'm proud of you, Anxiety. None of us would have been strong enough to do this. But you.. You're something else, kiddo." Morality ran a hand through the 18 year olds hair.

      "You both are going to be really amazing dads." Logic threw in his two cents.

      Morality would be lying if he said he didn't let a few tears drop.  
        
      And Logic would be lying if he said that despite icky human emotions, this didn't touch his heart a bit.

      "This could be beautiful." Anxiety mumbled as he smiled tiredly, rubbing the spot where the baby was kicking.

      "This will be beautiful." Prince replied, pressing a kiss to his boyfriends temple.


	12. Pickles

6 Months Along

Prince P.O.V.

      I was sitting in the living room with Logic, planning the new video for Thomas. It was hard to do lately, since we had to keep Anxiety out of the script. He decided he did not want to be seen on camera with his baby bump even though it's perfect and he has no reason to be ashamed. 

     But we had to respect his wishes that he wanted to wait until after the baby was born to explain to the fans. That way if there was any hate about it, the baby was already here and Anxiety couldn't question his options.

      "So I believe we are agreed on-" 

*CRASH* (Bandicoot...)

      "What was that?" 

      "Anxiety... He was in the kitchen!" I jumped over the couch and ran.

      When I made it to the kitchen, I found a 6 month pregnant Anxiety, crying in the middle of the room. There was glass and pickles all over the floor.

      "I-I-I didn't mean to! I'm s-sorry, Prince!"

      "Oh darling... What happened?" I guided Anxiety carefully out of the kitchen and to the hallway.

      "....I couldn't get t-the pickle jar open.. It slipped out of my hand, I didn't mean to break it! I need to clean it, Logic will be mad! You know he doesn't like messes!" Anxiety ranted as he tried to move his way back to the kitchen.

      "No, you are going to go sit on the couch. I am going to clean this up, then we will go get you more pickles, okay? Why didn't you just ask me to open it for you? You knew I was two rooms over."

      "I've bothered you too much, I don't want you to get annoyed."

      "You haven't bothered me in the slightest bit. Do you see how people act in other fanfics?" (FOURTH WAAALLLLLL)

      "In what?"

      "Nevermind. Go sit down, I'll be there in a couple minutes." I kissed him and shooed him away.

      Now where is the dust pan?

 

Logic P.O.V.

      I was waiting for Prince to call for my help. But instead, Anxiety waddled out of the hallway. He wiped away some stray tears and sat on his leather couch.

      "What happened, Anxiety? That was a pretty big crash."

      "..I dropped the pickle jar. It made a mess, I'm sorry. I tried cleaning it up but Prince shooed me away. I know you don't like messes. " Anxiety started crying again.

      Was he really scared I would be angry at the mess, over his well being? Have I been that horrible in the past?

      "Anxiety, I do not care about the mess. Are you all right? You didn't get cut or anything?" I stood up moved closer to him, sitting on his couch.

      "No.. I'm okay, just stressed and tired and anxious." he looked down.

      I don't know why I did it, I've never been good with emotions. I placed him hand over his bump lightly. 

      "You are going to do an amazing job, and soon this will be worth the struggle. I don't care about the mess, I care about you being healthy and staying happy. I know I never showed it in the past, but I do care, Virgil."

      Anxiety smiled tiredly at me.

      "Thank you, Logan."


	13. Pink Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for @Ahhhfeelings for reminding me to update. Because yeah I forgot. My main platform is LukaLullaby on Wattpad so go follow me there too where all my stories are posted. I have the sequel to this book posted and finished and the 3rd book started 4 weeks ago.

Anxiety is 8 months

~~~~~~

      "Boy!"

      "Girl!"

      "Boy!"

      "Girl!"

      An 8 month pregnant Anxiety waddled in the commons to find Morality and Logic yelling at eachother and Prince standing there with his arms folded.

      "Why are you guys screaming genders at eachother?" Anxiety rubbed his eyes tiredly.

      "Logan thinks that the baby will be a girl, I know it will be a boy!" Morality exclaimed.

      Anxiety looked to his boyfriend, dumbfounded.

      "You're just watching them argue?"

      "I wanted to propose they settle this with a bet, but I haven't been able to jump in yet."

      "What are the stakes of the bet?" Logic asked.

      "Whoever loses, you must... Ah, run around Thomas house in pink body paint while Terrence, Joan, Leo, Jon, and Valerie are here!"

      Morality and Logic looked at eachother.

      "Deal!"

      Anxiety gasped suddenly and had to brace himself on the back of the couch. He squeezed his eyes shut tight. He began having braxton hicks the other week and honestly, it hurt. Really really badly.

      "Annie? You okay?" 

      "Yes, Roman. Braxton hicks, I'm fine."

      "Are you positive?"

      "Yes, I'm sure. I'm gonna go feed Stormie, then I'm taking a nap."

      Anxiety went to the kitchen to feed Stormie, his pet cloud.

      "Hey bud." he greeted the small gray puppy-like cloud that was floating at ankle level. 

      Stormie rumbled a bit of thunder in response.

      "Yeah yeah, I'm getting your food now." 

      "Hey Anxiety?" Missy walked in.

      "What's up kid?" Anxiety asked.

      "Christmas is in a few weeks, I wanted to know if you could help me with the presents for Logic, Morality, and Prince."

      "Depends what you want."

      Missy went over to Anxiety and whispered in his ear. 

      "I can have them done in 5 days."

      "Yes!"


	14. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by Matsukitty and the sweater bit is a prompt from BBCanimefangirl prompt book. They're both from Wattpad.
> 
> Only a couple weeks after the last chapter. Anxiety is still 8 months as big as he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The very last chapter will be posted after this. Woop. Tell me if you want me to post the sequel, because it's finished and people on Wattpad said it was even better than this first one.(I believe they're both trash but aye.)

December 25th, Christmas

Anxiety P.O.V.

      I have been working my butt off on the other Sides plus Thomas' presents and last night they were finally finished. It took much longer than it was supposed to but Prince doesn't like leaving me alone so it was hard to finish. 

      I finally got hormonal over it and yelled at him for being all over me along with Morality.

      Logic somehow managed to get them to ease up a bit, insisting that I can handle myself and I'm still introverted and would like time to myself. 

      Which is true, but mainly I just needed to finish these gifts that Missy asked me to make.

      I got up around 7am and got dressed for the day, Prince slept in his own room so I could have some space. I wish he was here though at the moment. 

      The Braxton hicks have gotten really bad and it hurts a lot, along with my back. Anyways, it's Christmas and I need to be with the others. I finished putting my shirt on and sank down. 

      Thomas was staying home this year so he could celebrate with us. I popped up in my spot by the stairs but instantly went to the couch and sat down. 

      "Took you long enough." Morality joked. 

     I rolled my eyes at the older side, and sank further into the couch. My fingers were cramped from the constant sewing, but surprisingly, I hadn't stabbed myself like I did occasionally. 

      Yes, I am a sewer. It can be very relaxing just to focus on a needle and thread, and I'd say I'm pretty good I guess. That's probably why Missy asked me to sew their presents.

      I was proud of all of them, but because I had such short notice, I wasn't able to get much sleep last night, which probably wasn't the best for my child but I don't think one night will hurt them. 

      At least I get up consistantly. After situating myself and closing my eyes slightly, I opened them when Prince shouted.

      "Anxiety! Where are you? Do you want something to eat?" I rubbed my temples. 

      I really wasn't in the mood for yelling.

      "In here, but don't yell. I got a headache and my back hurts."

      Prince entered the room and apologized. He sat down on the couch, rocking a case of bedhead. He placed his hand on my stomach, and gave me his signature smile.

~~~Time Skip Lolololololololll~~~

      Everyone had gathered around the coffee table in the center of Thomas' living room to open presents. Everyone got some pretty nice things and that made me kind of nervous for what I made. 

      I hope they like them. We had all finished opening presents when Missy suddenly jumped up from the couch, startling us all.

      "I forgot the presents for you guys!"

      "Missy, it's okay. You don't have to- aaand he's gone. Yeah, he's gone." Morality giggled a little as Logic sighed.

      It took a couple of minutes, but Missy eventually came scrambling into the room small present boxes stacked neatly. That is, until Imaj stuck his foot out playfully, probably assuming Missy would just jump over it.

      He didn't. Missy ran right into Imaj's leg, and tripped. The boxes went flying everywhere as Missy hit the floor, sweaters flying out of the boxes. One landed on Logic's head, one hit the tree, one hit Prince in the face, and the last ended up draped on Missy. After peeling my handywork off of his head, Logic looked at the sweater in his hand. It was his, galaxy colored with a the periodic table sewn into the front.

      "What's this?"

      "Sweaters that Anxiety made." Missy spoke as he picked himself up off of the floor, dusting his clothes. 

      After a bit of sorting, everyone found their respective sweaters. Of course, Thomas had to brush a bit if tree needles off of his, but still. They were amazed at the stitching.

      Morality's sweater was light blue with the phrase 'All jokes are for dad's, but not all dad's are jokes. #NumberOneDad' sewn into the front.

      Thomas' sweater was light red with the phrase 'I've got the power... to manifest.' sewn in white. There was also the snapchat puppy filter sewn into it.

      One by one, they all slipped on their sweaters, and admired them. Prince turned to me.

      "Did you really make these, Annie?"

      I scratched the back of my neck.

      "Um, yeah.. You like it?"

      Prince's sweater, the final one, was white. I sewed a crown into it like his other sweater, but this one also had 'Prinxiety' sewn into it.

      Prince got on his knee in front of me, and grabbed my hand. He gave me a small kiss on the back of it, and flashed me a smile.

      "I love it."


	15. Pressure

Anxiety P.O.V.

      I'm 9 months along now and normally this is where people would say things like "Oh I'm ready for this to be over." and stuff, but honestly; I'm not ready. Not in the slightest. I'm terrified of what's to come in the future, and I hope that Baby stays where he is for a few weeks longer.

      Buuut that wish was crushed when I got my first contraction. It was small, not really noticable but it was different from the braxton hicks. I text Prince from our bed. Yeah our bed. Last month, I moved into Prince's room as it was super big. We turned my room into a nursery since the baby won't need that much space for a long time.

 

To Romanian King

First contraction.. I can't really get out of bed soooo.... Yeah.. Get Logan?

 

      I set my phone down, a few seconds later I heard footsteps sprinting down the hallway. A few seconds more and Prince came bursting into the room, Logic walking in behind him.

      "Roman, there was no reason to run, it's the first contraction and it will be hours, possibly days before the baby is born." Logic repremended him.

      Wait.

      "What do you mean 'possibly days' Logan?!" I nearly screeched.

      "Well, the contractions themselves could last a few days, or just a couple or maybe even a few hours. It all depends."

      "What about the actually birthing process??" I squeaked as another small contraction came through.

      "If you're a first time mo- ehm excuse me, parent, active labor may take about eight hours. This is an average, though, and it could be much shorter or longer than that. It's unlikely to last more than 18 hours. Once you are dilated to 10 centimeters, it could take you an hour or two of pushing before Baby is born." Logic explained.

      I groaned as I leaned my head back against the headboard. Morality came in.

      "What's going on kiddos? I heard running in the halls."

      "Anxiety is experiencing his first contractions." Logic said simply.

      "FOR REAL?!" WHAT ARE WE WAITING HERE FOR THEN? LETS GET HIM TO THE ROOM!!!" Morality screamed, running out, probably to The Room.

      'The Room' is a medical room in Thomas' Mindspace. It's basically a hospital room for when we're really sick. It's where I'll be giving birth.

      "Morality get back in here! There's no need to rush, it will be a while before we need to go in there." Logan explained the process to Morality again.

~~~Really not sure what to write for this chapter time skip~~~

      It's been 2 days since the contractions started and they slowly have been getting worse. They've finally reached the peak of me having to be laying down in the bed in The Room. Logan checked dialation and said I was at 7 centimeters. It hurts. Bad. I just finished another contraction alone. Roman had to run out to get things to keep me occupied since I would be in here for a little longer.

      "Hey love." he came in with my sketch book and an arrangement of my pencils.

      "Oh thank god. Gimme gimme." he handed me my stuff and I opened up to a blank page and began to draw, stopping whenever a contraction would start.

      Prince climbed onto the bed and after a while of watching me draw, he fell asleep. This would be a perfect moment.... Hehehe. I took my phone out and snapped a picture.

 

To Group Chat

*Inserts picture cuz I don't know how. Plz help*

From DadJokesForDays

AHHHHHH YOU GUYS ARE SO CUUUUUUUUUUUTEKFJFKDKDKSKKSFNDIEOWAJCNEOWNF.

 

      After a couple more hours, a really bad contraction hit, I dropped my book and pencils on the floor. Prince woke up instantly and grabbed my hand with one hand as I started panting, rubbing my rock hard stomach with the other. 

      "Just breathe love. You'll be alright."

      "Can you ask Logan to check again? It hurts." I wiped a stray tear away as Prine got up and ran for Logic.

      Logic came in and checked how far I was.

      "Anxiety, are you ready? Because the baby is."

      "Oh my god yes please."

~~~4 hours later~~~

      I don't remember much of what happened. I remember the pain, the pressure and the panic attack I had mid push. The baby was finally here but I passed out before anything could be said. It's been a long night and I've been with the baby and Prince alone for a couple hours. Tomorrow we will have everyone come in and reveal the baby. But for now, it's time to sleep.

~~~Next day like, Idk 11am?~~~

      Roman and I made our way to the living room in the mindspace where the other traits and emotions were, baby in my arms. Everyone instantly quieted down and waiting for us to speak. I took initiative.

      "Born at 11:47pm on New Years Eve (December 31st), it had been decreeded that Logic lost the bet. This is our son, Sage Crimson Sanders."

      Everyone screamed and cheered. Morality cried as well as Love. When everyone calmed down, Logic spoke up.

      "Everyone shall meet in the Destiny Room at 5pm before dinner. We will discover what trait Sage is tonight."

~~~5pm in the Destiny Room~~~

      Patton, Logan, Roman and I stood on the Destiny platform in a circle, since we're the Big Four. Sage was in a baby carrier(I blanked on what it's called) in the center of the circle. The other traits and emotions of the mindscape were gathered around outside of the circle behind us. 

      It began, swirls of golden words that were adjectives and trait titles flew around us as the circle glowed. After what seemed like hours, but was really only a few seconds, all of the words disappeared.. Except for two. Above Sage's head, two words hung in the air...

Stage Fright.


End file.
